Another Time
by dfghjkl
Summary: One-shot. Hakuryuu comes back to propose to Morgiana once again. What will the outcome be this time? My first time posing to this website, no hate please


The soggy leaves sink into the sand as I make my way beyond the beach's land. Through the jungle I walk only to be reminded of the event that took place some years ago.

"_Come with me to the Kou Empire. I like you Lady Morgiana. You really are a magnificent women, strong, gentle, and beautiful. That's why I want to ask you to become my wife."_

In the past I was a weak and powerless, that's probably why she declined. I was a man unchanged by war. My eyes were too tender for her. My soul and words were of little importance. Now, after some years I am of a different persona. Just like I promised her years ago I am back to propose again. This time for sure Lady Morgiana will agree and we will ride off into the sunset. Fore, now the war is over and the Kou Empire is thriving under new control, my control. She will see how much I have change and fall madly in love with me… Our future looks bright together.

Meeting the tall brick wall of the outer city I stop in my tracks. The thought that she could say no to me rings in my head. A not so pretty picture was painted in my head. A young tearful eyed prince begging for a slave's love. This was not much of a thought but more of a flash back. I needed to get rid of the memory and keep moving, and so I did. My mind boggles with mixed feelings now. Anxiety, excitement, and others like said. As I continued to walk I start to have second thoughts, but I shouldn't be thinking like this. I remember her face._ I bet she's more strong and beautiful than ever before_. Making it pass the wall with the image of a certain magenta haired woman, I travel down the street.

I had mailed her a month ago saying to meet me at the same city we parted from. This time round I was prepared for it. I had a ring and everything. I spent endless days and nights thinking about things to wear and stuff to say. I had never put as much thought into something as I did to this. I turn the corner to see her waiting at a park. She looked so peaceful watching the children play. To believe that I was going to disturbed her and alloy her feelings once again. _Well, here I go._

"Lady Morgiana!" I run to her cheerfully, waving with a smile. Meeting her half way she greats me with the same smiled as always. She was never a women of many words. Through action was how she showed emotions. "Hakuryuu, its been a while hasn't it?" Hearing her voice gave me butterflies and made my blood rush to my face. "Ah, indeed it has. You've grown into quite the women" Without a need to reply she just blushed. "Would you like to join me on a walk around town?" I asked her politely. "Um, yes" I offered my arm out and she took it. We were now walking arm in arm down the street. On the onside I seemed cool, but on the inside I was screaming with joy. We walked around the small city talking a little as we move along. After most of the afternoon past as we walked on and I told her I was going back to the Kou Emperor as soon as the sun goes down. She offered to walk me out. My plan was falling into place so perfectly.

Evening came as the sun sank into the horizon. Lady Morgiana was leading the way to my ship. We had just made it past the brick wall and my plan was almost complete. I stop in my tracks as we were now in the spot where I first proposed. "Lady Morgiana" Unsure of what kind of tone to use I just kind said her name. "Umm, do you remember when I asked you to become my wife" I used such an awkward pitch that it bothered me. She turned back and looked at me the same way she had back then. Those eyes filled with such pity and sadness. What did I do wrong? "Um, do you remember me saying that I would come propose to you once more?" in spike the look on her face I a smile grew on my face and I continued. "Once more is right now" I said as I got down on one knee and took out the ring I got her. "So, Lady Morgiana I will ask you one more time to come back with me to the Kou Emperor and become my Empress" Her face was flowing with tears of mixed emotions, her eyes were open and booming with surprize. I couldn't predict her next word. "Hakuryuu, you still feel that way for me?" a quiver built on her lips as the words escaped her breath. "Of course Lady Morgiana!, I've never stop thinking of you since the day we parted. I've always planned to come back to you." "Hakuryuu, I-I don't know what to say" Her eyes shed tears for me just like in the past. She couldn't bear to look at me. "Say yes Lady Morgiana!" My voice came off as demanding. "Hakuryuu…" Her word drifted away like the waves of the once. "Lady Morgiana…..pleases give me an answer." At this point I was desperate for her to say yes. I would do anything to guarantee out happy ending together. "I…I can't. Alibaba's has my heart." And with that I left with my heat on the ground.

Neverless my feels stayed the same for her and I still thought of her every day after that. I prayed that if I couldn't make her happy Alibaba could.


End file.
